


you know the two of us (we’re just young gods)

by sprinklednana



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Superheroes/Superpowers, Alternate universe - Mafia, Dark, Fluff, Light Angst, M/M, Side Ships, a little jdjssj, i’ll add tags as this progresses
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-21
Updated: 2018-08-21
Packaged: 2019-06-30 12:56:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 450
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15752103
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sprinklednana/pseuds/sprinklednana
Summary: Jeno is the deadliest weapon his father owned. Jaemin feels safe in his arms anyway. (or a superpowers x mafia AU nobody asked for)





	you know the two of us (we’re just young gods)

**Author's Note:**

> This part is really short since it’s just a prologue. Numbers at the start represent their ages.
> 
> I can’t believe I’m finally starting this. I’m posting this first before my other chaptered nomin fic because I’ve had this one in my drafts for so long. 
> 
> I don’t know how often I’m going to update. Weekly probably, so you can expect at least one update next week!

 

**eight**

 

 

Jaemin’s earliest memory was of Jeno.

 

He remembers being alone one cold night in a dark alley. He heard the clinking of bottles and the loud slurs of old men. He remembers being covered in grit and tattered clothes. He remembers the taste of metal on his tongue and the sting of a bruise on his cheek. He remembers dirt in his nails and blood stains on his shirt.

 

But most of all, he remembers this: A small boy not much older than him, coming out from the shadows. He remembers the boy’s intense eyes, peering at him through the darkness, inspecting their surroundings, and gaging every single reaction the other had.

 

The other was a mere _boy_ , Jaemin was sure. But the way he held himself; the way he scrutinized everyone and everything around them. calculating. The way he stepped closer to the younger boy, so _sure_ and so _confident_. at ease.

 

The darkness, the cold, and the big, old, and drunk men only a few feet away from them scared Jaemin. But even then he knows, _the most dangerous thing this alley could offer was the boy standing right in front of him._

 

The younger boy remembers his mind going blank at that time. He remembers the rapid beating of his heart, not knowing what to expect. Not knowing how to escape. Not knowing where to escape to.

 

When the dark haired boy reached out for his dirty hand and held it gently, saying in a low but firm voice, “Come with me.”

 

It wasn’t a question, but the younger boy was smart enough to know that he had a choice. There was _always_ a choice.

 

He didn’t know back then, but Jaemin was about to make the biggest decision of his life.

 

They looked into each other’s eyes. The younger boy doesn’t remember what he was searching for, but he remembers finding it.

 

So he holds the slightly taller boy’s gaze and squeezes his hand. “I’m scared.” He says, truthfully. _of the dark. of the men. of what brought me here. of where i’m going to be brought to._

 

The slightly older boy squeezes back, and lifted his free hand, palm up in between them.

 

Jaemin watches in wonder as a small spark burst right in front of his eyes. He feels heat on his cheeks as the spark transforms into a flame. blue and red and orange. warm and steady. beautiful. “I’m here. You don’t have to be scared anymore.”

 

There was a time in his life that didn’t have Jeno, but Jaemin remembers none of it.

 

_It doesn’t matter anyway_ , he thinks. _Why would moments in his life without Jeno by his side, matter?_

 

**Author's Note:**

> Comments mean so much to me, so please do tell me what you think about this! 
> 
> aaaanddd If you follow me on twt, you prolly know I’m starting another chaptered fic too, I might post it later or tomorrow. (It’s sort of a high school x rich boys au with a little dark twist?)
> 
> Anyway thank you for reading and I really hope you like this, I’ve been working on this for so long shsjns
> 
> Talk to me or ask me anything on my cc or twt, i’m @sprinklednana in both <3


End file.
